“Reparaciones”
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: —¿SUPISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE ESTABA DESCONECTADA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?-le pregunto enojado. Le miro levemente y sonrío con cinismo. —¿Qué no dijiste que no querías mi ayuda?-preguntó sin más. Si necesitas ayuda es mejor pedirla...


Advertencias. Cursí de mal gusto... y fuera de eso, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.  
Aclaración. Sonic no es mío. ¿Ok? Sólo lo utilizo para fines ociosos y ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

* * *

'

'

'

Nunca le había gustado que se le contradijese… era un experto en todo lo que hiciese, todo, absolutamente todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance lo podía hacer a la perfección. Era un arreglarlo todo, de eso no había duda.

Miró con frustración aquel aparato; lo golpeó, resoplo molesto, y le golpeo de nuevo, comenzaba a frustrarse.

Suspiró; miró de reojo hacía atrás… ella se burlaba.

Contuvo las ganas de gritar y rendirse. _Era demasiado orgulloso como para perder ante ella._

—¿Ya merito Amor?—preguntó en son de burla aquella chica.

Frunció levemente el seño y evito el contacto visual.

—Si—dijo muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella le escuchase.

Contuvo una carcajada solo por respeto. Siempre había sido igual, desde aquel día en que le conoció. _Presumiendo de lo bien que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por enfrente_.

Quizás fue eso lo que más le agrado de el. —Era eso, o quizás el simple hecho de que podía burlarse a sus espaldas por su "talento" natural— _Era lo segundo, de eso no había duda alguna_.

—¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda cariño?—preguntó suavemente la chica conteniendo una risita tonta.

—No—dijo firme, no quería ayuda y mucho menos de ella. _No podía permitir que ella viera su frustración_.

Miró de reojo aquel aparato que el intentaba instalar.

Suspiró suavemente y miro fijamente al toma corriente. ¿¡Es qué acaso algún día se daría cuenta que la televisión estaba desconectada!?.

Maldijo con todas las maldiciones a todos y cada unos de los creadores de aquel aparato infernal. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada. _Se estaba hartando, se estaba hartando en serio_.

—Ejem… ¿Seguro qué no necesitas que te ayude?—preguntó de nuevo por sexta vez en aquella hora.

Tenía los hombros tensos, la vista nublada y podía notarse que temblaba de desesperación.

—Por última vez ¡NO!—gritó con fuerza, causando el sobre salto en la muchacha.

Le miro con fastidió y resopló.

—Yo solo intentaba ayudarte—le dijo mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla.

Golpeó por décima vez el aparato. Lo zarandeo, lo maldijo, lo golpeo, lo zarandeo de nuevo y lo maldijo aún más, pero nada resulto para hacer funcionar aquel aparato. Nada le haría funcionar, _era como si estuviese roto_.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! ¡ESTA PORQUERÍA ESTA ROTA O DEFECTUOSA! Me rindo, no puedo más—dijo dejando de lado aquel aparato y tumbándose en el sofá.

Le miró con mofa; se levanto despacio y camino hacía detrás de la televisión, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo conecto el aparato al toma corriente encendiéndolo momentos después.

—¿Ves? No estaba tan roto después de todo—le dijo burlesca mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿SUPISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE ESTABA DESCONECTADA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?—le pregunto enojado y con aparente indignación.

Le miro levemente y sonrío con cinismo.

—¿Qué no dijiste que no querías mi ayuda?—preguntó sin más.

Contuvo las ganas de abofetearse a si mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta desde un principio que estaba desconectada?

Suspiró con resignación y la miro levemente.

De alguna manera, ella era su salvación. Quizás no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie y prefería comerse sus brazos antes de admitir su derrota, pero de alguna manera no le enojaba que ella le mostrara su error. Por que de alguna forma extraña tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar todo por lo que estaba molesto con una simple mirada.

—Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?—preguntó suavemente mirándole fijamente.

—Lo sé—dijo con orgullo.

La rodeo suavemente con sus brazos y la acorruco en su pecho. Con toda la destreza del mundo tomo sigilosamente el control remoto sin que ella se diera cuenta y cambio la televisión al canal de deportes.

—¡Sonic!—dio un grito un tanto molesto al oído.

—¿Dime mi cielo?.—

—¡Ponlo donde estaba!—le ordenó.

—Podría… pero no creo querer.—

Se separo bruscamente de el. Intententándo quitarle el mando del televisor, pero el no le dejo ganar, _al menos no esta vez_.

—¡Que malo eres!—le dijo de brazos cruzados, mientras se sentaba de nuevo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—Tuya a sido la culpa—le dijo levemente sin siquiera mirarla.—No debiste haber reparado el televisor—le dijo sin mas.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender.

—¡Eres increíble!—le dijo mientas se iba furiosa al televisor de su habitación.

—Lo sé Amy, lo sé—dijo para si un erizo de púas azules y mirada verdosa.

El podría ser un maniaco posesivo que nunca podría admitir una derrota. Pero era su maniaco, eso a ella no parecía molestarle. Así mismo a el tampoco le molestaba que ella fuese una celosa y posesiva mujer…

Por que no había otra como ella. Y estaba seguro de que ella no encontraría otro como el, ni aunque le diese la vuelta al mundo seis veces completas.

'

'

'

* * *

**FIN.  
**Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
